Elphias
by bobbyneuneuille
Summary: Elphias est journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier


Elphias Bochum était un sorcier moyen, qui avait fait ses études à Poudlard comme tous ses concitoyens de Pré-Au-Lard. Ses A.S.P.I.C.S. en poche, il avait cherché un travail dans le monde sorcier. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier. Ses parents étaient fiers, et lui-même était heureux de ce qu'il avait réussi à décrocher ce poste. Oh! Bien sûr, il n'écrivait pas de grands articles destinés à la une, mais ses brèves et ses filets étaient tout de même lus, la plupart du temps. Il tenait ses lecteurs au courant des informations les plus fraîches du monde sorcier, et il en était très content.

Puis Elphias eut un peu d'avancement, et il eut le privilège de raconter l'évasion de Sirius Black de la prison d'Azkaban. Ses articles faisaient sensation, chacun étant assoifé d'informations, l'inquiétude régnant dans le monde sorcier. Elphias prit de l'assurance dans ses articles, même si l'année suivante, ce fut sa collègue Rita Skeeter qui décrocha la une presque tout le temps avec ses articles niaiseux sur le Survivant. Il rédigea tout de même quelques articles – de valeur, se rengorgeait-il – sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, au plus près de l'information. Il assistait à toutes les tâches, et se trouva sur les lieux lorsque l'on vit réapparaître Harry Potter, tenant dans une main le Trophée, dans l'autre le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu véritablement obtenir matière à écrire un article – notamment en interviewant le principal intéressé – celui-ci fut conduit hors de sa portée par Alastor Maugrey. Elphias dut faire appel à toute sa discrétion pour les suivre, et il parvint à entendre quelques mots à travers la porte avant que Dumbledore et Snape ne la forcent. Maugrey n'était pas Maugrey, et Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était revenu. Aussi terrifiant que cela puisse paraître, il n'y avait aucun doute. Potter n'était pas un meurtrier et Diggory n'était pas mort par accident. Cela ne laissait qu'une seule possibilité: Lui. La nouvelle de son retour écumerait les journaux d'ici peu, et s'il voulait avoir la primeur de l'information, mieux valait-il se dépêcher.

La panique générale l'empêcha de se rendre aux bureaux de la Gazette avant leur fermeture, mais c'est de pied ferme qu'il attendit à 7 heures le lendemain que le concierge vienne lui ouvrir. Avec un peu de chance, il serait le premier à avoir rédigé un article convenable, et ce qu'il avait entendu derrière la porte de Maugrey – ou qui que ce soit – apporterait de la couleur à son texte. C'est fier de lui qu'il tendit son parchemin au rédacteur en chef qui arriva vers les 9 heures. Il le regarda d'un air circonspect, parcouru l'article rapidement et le rendit à son auteur.

''Le ministre ne veut pas qu'un tel article sorte. La Gazette doit appuyer le ministère en cas de crise politique, et c'est ce que nous allons faire. Je suis désolé, Bochum, votre article est bien documenté, mais nous ne le publierons pas. En revanche, si vous pouviez aller interviewer la sous-secrétaire d'état, Mrs. Umbridge, je vous serai reconnaissant...''

C'est ainsi que l'article annonçant le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui fut relégué aux oubliettes. Elphias écrivit plusieurs articles allant dans le sens du Ministère, recevant même une promotion lorsqu'il glissa quelques allusions au fait que Potter et Dumbledore n'étaient que deux fous dans ses articles.

Puis au mois d'octobre, après quatre mois de ce régime, Elphias Bochum donna sa démission.

Un journaliste digne de ce nom cherche la vérité.

Il n'y a plus de journalisme si ce système est corrompu; s'il n'a vocation qu'à être l'instrument du pouvoir politique, il en devient même dangereux: pendant toute une année, les sorcier d'Angleterre ont été persuadés qu'il était inutile d'apprendre à se défendre, inutile de se documenter, inutile de chercher une autre vérité. Les gens dorment.

Qu'ils se réveillent!

On ne consacra pas d'article à Elphias Bochum lorsque les Mangemorts, cette même année, décidèrent de l'assassiner, simplement parce qu'il se trouvait sur leur route.


End file.
